


Didn't Need Reminding

by aliythefangirl



Series: Legacies Canon Alternations [11]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Hotel Sex, Loss of Virginity, Making Love, Mutual Loss of Virginity, No Jandon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: Landon remembers Hope and immediately goes to find her.Set in 2x07
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Series: Legacies Canon Alternations [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866535
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Didn't Need Reminding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Handon fan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Handon+fan).



> No Jandon business, just that one kiss.

I shuttered after waking up, the whole past year hitting me like a freight train.

God, how could I have forgotten her? I knew the answer consciously but still.

I wanted -no fucking _needed_ \- to find her. I did some digging and found out she was staying at the tiny rundown motel just outside of town.

“Hope!” I yelled when I found her walking though the lobby.

“Landon?” she asked, almost hopefully.

I reached down and kissed her, hungry and needy.

She broke the kiss and led me to her motel room.

“I don’t get it...” she whispered.

“Josie did a spell and I remember you. All of you. Still kinda butthurt over you breaking my neck though.” I replied

“But you and Josie...I saw you guys kissing...” she whispered

“Oh, that? It was a one time thing. We both agreed it felt like...well, kissing a sibling.” I replied.

“Oh.” She whispered out under her breath before kissing me, passionate and needy.

I returned the kiss and led us down on the bed, where she straddled me. She seemed to be trying to get herself as close to me as possible though our clothes.

Then she started to rock. Oh god, she started to rock against my hips.

We broke the kiss, only occasionally for air. One of those occasions, she reached down to pull up my shirt, which I eagerly discarded,and it ended up on the floor.

“Hopefully, this time, Dr Saltzman won’t walk in on us...” she said under her breath.

“Fucking hopefully.” I replied as I pulled up her shirt and it joined mine on the floor.

I kissed her neck as I let my hands wander up her bra, touching her breasts gently and softly playing with her nipples with a couple of my fingers.

“Fuck...” she moaned as I felt the material give way as she unclasped her bra.

I then broke my grip on her breasts, focusing on her lower stomach, drawing patterns as she slid her bra off and it hit the floor.

She reached down to my belt buckle and started to unbuckle it. I stopped kissing her neck.

In all of my memories, I don’t remember us going anywhere below the waist.

“Are you sure?” I asked

“Deadly.” she whispered as she unbuttoned my jeans and unzipped my zipper.

She got off me so I could discard them. Onto the floor, they went. I then reached for her jeans, asking her with my eyes.

“Please...” she whimpered and that was enough for me unbutton them and pull them down, hers meeting mine on the floor.

I slightly tilted myself so she was leaning slightly against my back as I led my hand from her stomach down into her panties as I explored her folds with my fingers, gaining a few whines and whimpers. Finally, I seemed to hit a sweet spot on the very top of her folds and gently danced my fingers around it.

I vaguely remembered something I read on the internet. Oh, I guess I found her clit.

“Landon....Landon...” she moaned as her hand snaked its way down into my boxers, grasping lightly on my shaft.

“Hope. Hope.” I moaned.

In no time at all, I was hard but she kept going. I was really close.

“Not going to last...” I moaned

“That‘ll be a shame, because I fucking want you inside me.” she whispered.

That’s all it took for me to eagerly pull down her panties and then my boxers until they met the rest of our clothes on the floor. I quickly got on top of her and lined myself just up to her heat.

“Just...go slow at first, okay?” she whispered as I slid myself inside her, her walls stretching around me.

I gave her a minute to get used to it.

“For all that’s holy, Landon, _move_.” she commanded and I started to move inside her, slowly and gently at first before picking up the pace a little.

“Feels good...” I moaned.

“Yes, it does.” she whimpered out as I kept moving inside her, giving her chaste pecks as I did so.

I wasn’t going to last like this. I had never felt something like this before, her warmth enclasping me as I moved inside her. My fingers went back to her clit and gently danced around it before giving the nub a little massage with my thumb.

“Fuck...” she moaned and I fell over the edge.

I couldn’t help myself as I came, spilling my release inside her. I withdrew myself from her, as she snuggled into me.

“Did you...” I asked. I was pretty sure she didn’t.

“No. But I can think of ways you can make me later. Right now, all I want is for you to hold me.”she whispered as she cuddled deeper into me.

My arms went around her.

Thank god she was on birth control because we didn’t use anything.


End file.
